The Dark Avengers And The Elites
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Sequel to Black Cat. 2 months has passed since the events of the first one, but when Gumball is assigned one last job for the FBI, he realizes that it will cost him his life. though the mission is to retrieve 9 suits that are stronger than his, but will they fall into the wrong hands and be the end of the Black-Cat?
1. He's gone

The Story Of The Dark Avengers And The Elites

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. This is the sequel to one of my best stories, black-cat. Now I know that people always expect for an awesome trilogy, but I want to say no! This will be the deadliest and most shocking story on this site and it all begins with this 2****nd**** chapter in the black-cat trilogy and most of all, no happy endings. It's mainly because kinda resembles a little bit like the **_**Nolan's batman trilogy**_**. You know, less happiness and more drama with sadness. Anyway, enjoy.**

It's has officially been 3 months since the events of the Black-Cat. Though people would think that every superhero after their first battle would have been the first step of making the legend, but it was the first step of the death of the Black-Cat and Gumball. Though our story begins in the bedroom of our fellow Black-Cat.

*beep*beep*beep*

The alarm went on for some time, until Darwin woke up from his fishbowl, but blinked a lot since he was still quite sleepy, but also sad. Then he reached out with his fin and turned off the alarm. Darwin was quite glum, but knew that he had to get up and get ready for school. He got out from his fishbowl and grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself, but then he slowly turned to Gumball's bed.

Normally there would be a blue feline that would be eager to get up and start the day, but it was neat and folded. Why? Gumball wasn't there. Darwin stared at the bed, because it brings back memories with his brother and best friend. Out of all the people he knew and had to go away, it had to be the person that brought him in the Watterson family.

He sighed and went straight to bathroom to brush his teeth. He brushed and later rinsed out the toothpaste and put his toothbrush back from behind the mirror. When he closed the mirror, he saw himself in the mirror and started to remember what he and Gumball use to do when they were little.

-Flashback-

When Gumball was 5 and Darwin was 3, they would do crazy things as kids. When they were kids, nothing seemed to end, not even their fun. Then one day, Gumball and Darwin had to brush their teeth. Though Gumball taught Darwin how since he felt that he could be a great big brother.

"Okay, so what we do is take out the toothpaste's cap, so we can get some toothpaste for our toothbrush and we can clean our teeth. You got it?" Said Gumball, seeing if Darwin was paying attention. Darwin with an innocent smile shook his head. Though when Gumball was about to open the toothpaste, the cap was stuck. He tried pulling it but nothing seemed to help.

"Huh." Said gumball, while panting out of breath. "Looks like we can't brush our teeth if we can't get it to open." Said gumball. "Oh come on. You're Gumball Watterson. You're the smartest person I know. If anyone can solve something, it had to be you, my big brother." Said Darwin, in a cute and quite squeaky voice.

Gumball smiled at him, knowing he can consider himself a role model to Darwin. "Okay then. I'll think of something." Said Gumball. He looked around to find something he can try to open the toothpaste. He browsed around and saw a hammer. He knew that he shouldn't use tools as a little kid, but he knew that he had to provide Darwin with an example.

"Okay, I got an idea." Said gumball, going to get the hammer. He grabbed the hammer, it was a little a heavy, but he managed to grab a hold of it. "Okay, stand back." Said gumball, warning Darwin to take pre-caution. Darwin went in back of gumball, since he felt safe there and with him. It made Gumball feel special with Darwin, it made him feel like a somebody. Then raised the hammer and slammed it on the toothpaste and with the result of opening the toothpaste, but squirting out all over the bathroom.

Knowing about the mess, gumball decided to clean it up. While cleaning up, he told Darwin to brush his teeth. Gumball later saw Darwin brushing his teeth, he saw that Darwin was doing okay while he was cleaning, but all he cared about was Darwin. After he was done cleaning up, Darwin was done brushing his teeth.

"All done?" Asked Gumball, seeing if Darwin was finished. "All done big brother." Said Darwin, then going over and hugging him. That was the first hug that ever happened between them and was very young. Nothing seemed to tear that apart. Gumball hugged him back and closed his eyes, as if nothing in the world can change that.

-End of flashback-

After that, Darwin drew out a bit of a tear. Then he wiped it off with his fin and headed down to the living room and there he saw his sister Anais, but no Gumball. He went over there and poured himself a bowl of cereal. After breakfast, the bus came to pick them up. They got their stuff and went inside the bus.

Darwin was just not smiling or anything happy; it seemed nothing can cheer him up. He went to a nearby seat and just sat there and stared out the window. After a couple of minutes, the bus stopped and when it stopped, Penny entered the bus. While Darwin was starring out the window, Penny approached him and said if she could sit with him. Darwin didn't hesitate and just said yeah, but not in a happy mood, but in a bit of a depressing mood.

While they were sitting together, Penny decided to talk to Darwin. "Did you get any word from Gumball?" Asked Penny, worried about Gumball and what it was doing to Darwin. "No. We are still paying for his cell phone, but he doesn't respond at it. We try calling his number but he doesn't respond to it either way." Said Darwin, sounding as if he lost hope of his friend.

"Come on, Darwin. Don't be like that. We're going to find him." Said Penny, while putting her hand on Darwin. Darwin looked at Penny, and she let out a smile, but all he let out was a sigh. "Have you tried calling him?" Said Darwin. "No, I don't have his number." Said Penny. They stopped talking for awhile, until Darwin was done thinking and then Darwin took out a piece of paper and wrote down a number and handed it to Penny. "If it helps find him, then call him as soon as you can." Said Darwin, with a serious voice. She grabbed the paper from and placed it in here backpack.

Though even though that was out of the way, they still had one thing left to talk about. "How's Carrie?" Said Darwin, seeing if anything strange has happened with her since the incident from the building. "Not much has happened with her since what happened, but she pretty much is normal again. Though she hasn't much cared for Gumball anymore though." Said Penny, then they both looked behind them and spotted Carrie, reading a black book.

They went back and the bus stopped. Penny and Darwin got their things and said their goodbyes. "Guess I'll talk to you later then." Said Penny, Darwin just nodded and then all the students got out and while they did, penny looked behind her and saw nothing special around, though she hoped to see gumball. Then she went back with her fellow students and went straight to class.

-2:30 P.M., School-

Everyone got out of the school, since it was dismissal time for them. While outside, Penny waited for the bus, but spotted a nearby telephone booth, so she grabbed the paper Darwin gave her and pulled out two quarters. She went to the phone booth and got in, and then she put in the two quarters in and dialed the number that Darwin gave her.

She waited for the phone to pick, but was still ringing, then out came gumball's voice, "Hey." Said gumball. "Gumball!" Said penny, but before she could say anything, there was more to it than she thought. "This is Gumball and..." Then Penny's voice came out, "Penny." Then Gumball continued the message, "I'm not home now. Probably because I'm with my girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald. Go do I love her." Then Penny talked, "Oh. That's sweet, I love you too, Gumball." Then the message ended and went straight to voicemail. Even though it may have been Gumball, but she had to say what she had to say, before it tears her apart, since that was the message they did together.

"Hey, Gumball. It's me Penny. It's been officially 2 months since I've seen you or heard you. A lot has changed since you left. I miss you and your family misses you. I miss you. Also a lot of things have gotten better though, so I hope it's a good reason to come back Gumball." Said Penny, then she put her on the bottom part of the phone, thinking what else she should say. Then she took off her hand and started to talk again.

"Anyway, I still don't know why you left though, whether it was me, Darwin, Carrie, or the safety of others, it doesn't matter. I want you to come back Gumball, you mean the world to me and I know I mean something to you. And I-" said Penny then hesitated for a second then said her last words to him. "I love you." Said Penny, then started to cry. "And- and I want you to come back. Goodbye." Said Penny, with tears coming out of her eyes.

She cleared them up by wiping them off her face, though she couldn't believe that the one person she had strong feelings for was really gone and wasn't coming back. Penny turned, and then she saw that the bus had come already. She grabbed her backpack and the note with Gumball's number so she went to the bus with her backpack. She later got out of the both and ran towards the bus to get back home. She rode the bus home, though one question remained with them, "Where is Gumball?"

**Here's the first chapter to the sequel of Black-Cat. I hope you guys enjoy and also, I'm still working on the first chapter of the station, but it's taking a lot of time, so wait patiently for the new chapter of It also I will soon post up the bios of the OCs on my profile so check that out soon. My name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off. **

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. The Dream

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. By now you have realized that you are wondering why a lot of my stories have changed their grammar and I have posted up a tremendous updates of a lot of my stories. Well this is what happened. While I left this site for a week, I check my inbox to see if I had received any messages about one of my interviews, but then I saw that I had received an enormous amount of reviews and PMs saying that I had to some back, so I felt so touched by that, so I decided to come back and since I thought that since I was gone for some time, I thought that I owed you guys something, so I decided to come back to 200, finish the first chapter of theses request to stories and most importantly update other stories since you guys always see me update a lot of times, but here you go and I am happy to be back and thanks for those responses, that really inspired me to come back, so this is my way of saying "Thank you for your support. You guys mean the world to me." This goes out to XDXD47, BDA241, marshmallow-princess, I Like Writing17, Starshie (Fudgeball), Derek Watterson, Lady Salem (Lady Salem Marionette), Darwin Watterson (Guest, soon to be an account, awesome supporter), jack (Guest, responsible for "In Time, We'll Lose Him). Austin Steely (Guest, awesome supporter, responsible with 4 OCs that featured in "The Amazing World of Kathy and Kim), Drawknight (3 OCs In 200: The Beginning Of The End and 2 of those 3 appear in The Station), damntohell29, KasualKoopa (Awesome supporter, great follower, and OC features in The Station), TheBestGamer, IWSTW (OC features in The Station), and so many others, but for now, I just want say what these people/authors/supporters/friends/other have been a big part of this.**

**XDXD47/killer365-When I stumbled upon FanFiction in February of 2012, I used to read stories from YprocKcid, then I checked out the archive and saw your stories and I instantly became a big fan of yours. Then when you talked to me about you about don, I thought that it couldn't be real that you choose to talk to me. Then you encouraged me to write **_**The First Blood **_**and it was YOU that made me realize that I had potential. And today I'm still a big fan of you, but I also consider you a true friend of mine.**

**Don-Don is the reason that I wrote the story, even if you did hurt others, it was the bad thing you did and me and XD decided to stop you, but as XDXDX47 said, you're the reason that we got to write stories, still I'm sorry for **_**The First Blood**_**, but I honestly think of you as a blessing in disguise.**

**BDA241-I haven't seen much of his work, but when I decided to read Misunderstood, I was hooked with it. Then I read Family Issues and this author was becoming a unique one. Then I noticed that a new of chapter of Family Issues didn't come yet, so I talked to him and asked if he wanted help. He accepted and I gave him ideas to continue writing stories. He still one of the best author I know.**

**Starshie/Fudgeball-You were the FIRST one to favorite and follow me and you have stick around with me for a long time and you a great friend as well as a supporter and to others.**

**Jack-You have been around for a long time and I've never gotten annoyed by reviews, because it made me feel needed and you supported me for such a long time and I couldn't thank you enough and when you requested the ideas to me, I instantly felt that I was a good author and you felt that I was deserving and you trust me with the idea to write it. Thank you for everything.**

**YprocKcid/DickCorpy-As he is a good artist and writer, he is the reason I came to this site because I read the first story and it was a good example to stay on this site with the story **_**The Dark Night of The Soul**_** making me think about great points of drama. He inspired to write as well as XDXD47 with their stories.**

**Austin Steely-Now I can honestly say that we didn't had the best first example with each other, but I was glad that I didn't say bad things back because you honestly became a good friend to me and a supporter and I helped you in time of needs and you requested an idea for the 4 OCs and I thought "Anything for a friend." Keep on doing what you do.**

**I Like Writing17-You have been around for a while but proven to be an alright person, but when I saw that you created an award thing for the archive My Little Pony, it made me think that I may have inspired you to do so. I felt that I wasn't ripped off but that I inspired someone to do as I do. Then you told me that I've inspired to do things and explained what happened, so I didn't get mad, but I will say that it did felt like I got stabbed in the back, but at least you were sorry and I understood, so I can say that I forgive you.**

**KasuaKoopa-You have followed me on twitter, Tumblr, and others like this site. It really prove to me that you were a good friend and have supported me and you introduce me to your OC and I felt that I could relate to it and I decided that it was good enough to be in The Station, but you been there for me so I'm there for you if you need it.**

**Darwin Watterson-You have been there for me and I hope I can be there for you. Though I can honestly say that you had a big impact also in this site with me. Either way, you never gave up on me, so I won't give up and I will fight for this and the second you create that account, I'm following and help out with any story you need help with.**

**Derek Watterson-You introduced me to your OC (Which ironically is the same name as you. Either way, it's an unique OC.) and you gave me access to it anytime and boy you can't wait how your OC has made an impact on my stories. Either way you're awesome for that and a good friend. **

**marshmallow-princess-It was defiantly an abnormal way how we met but I can honestly say that it was one of the best things I did. I saw her post and I got interested in her of what she had wrote, I checked it out, but also read her profile and I instantly thought she was REALLY funny and be a good person to know. So I send her a PM and she responded back and I can honestly say we became real good friends.**

**GalaticDragonfly-His story "My New Family" REALLY gave me a new perspective of GumballXJamie, mainly because I read **_**The Panties **_**and I didn't think that would end out good, but he proven to be a good author with real detailed, but sadly I later took out the story OFF the best story on the archive since I felt that don was a bit right, but is still a good story though, but he may have said no movie, but I am making a song out of My New Family, because it has to get out there either way.**

**I have others but I think I have to get back to posting up the story so the last one I have left to say is ydoc124.**

**Ydoc124-He explained what happened was lashing out for a particular reason but I forgive and forget, but I will say that he and created an original idea with using a human. I was going to do that in October but I will say that I will continue it but he posted it up first so let's see how far he'll go with it. **

**Either way, the point is that I'm back so YEAH! And here is the second chapter of my second most requested one for an update, (1****st**** is 200 since XDXD47 told me that you guys told him that you wanted a new chapter and I have no idea why you asked him though but you still asked for it though.) enjoy.**

-3 Months Earlier-

After the day of the devastating fight between good and bad, love and jealousy, and a lot was at stake with family and friends; they are the people you care deeply about was going to die if you didn't do anything about it. Though for Gumball, he was glad that it was all over. Though as far as he knew, it will be over…for him.

*RING*RING*RING*

Gumball opens his eyes, since he has woken up from a dream, a dream that made him happy, or so he thought. We all know that dreams aren't suppose to cause you to make a difference from supernatural expectations. But with Gumball's dream it made him gasped for air and was frighten that he nearly drew blood shot eyes.

-The Dream-

The dream was simple and so possible in the future. The dream showed Gumball and Penny in a white alter with their friends and family, Darwin, Anais, Tobias, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, Richard, Nicole, Penny's sister, Carrie, Rachel, and a lot of others. But this dream showed a priest as well, and he said the following, "You may now kiss the bride." It was Gumball's and Penny's wedding, a happy time since a lot of their friend grew up.

Darwin and Rachel are together and already have a child, it was a light blue fish, kinda of Rachel's skin color and still a fish, it was a girl and they named her Trish. She was seen with her parents, watching the wedding, Anais was grown up and was a busy woman, she was a scientist and an activist for world peace and has succeeded countless time that she had a Nobel Prize winner for both her discovery for cancer and making world peace in over 80 countries, including the United States and Iraq.

Tobias was a bit of a hot shot for becoming a football player and has vastly improved in skill and muscle. While others did indeed has made quite a bug impact on others. Then when he and Penny were about to kiss, everything lit on fire, except for Gumball. Gumball saw everyone he knew and cared bout, burst into flames. Then all of a sudden everything turned black and empty. Then Gumball was out of his tuxedo and into his Black-Cat costume. He looked around and he knew that he was alone, but then saw a light out of a tunnel.

He ran and ran, hoping to get out. As he runs he sees that it has lead him to top of a building and the when he turned, the tunnel was gone and noticed that no one was there and then he saw the next building, he looked closer and he runs to the edge and what he saw, couldn't have been. He saw himself, in his costume, with a gun, aiming towards Penny in the head and actually shoots her. He screams in agony and uses the costume in effect and flies over there, but when he gets over there, he sees Penny alone and he run towards her.

He grabs her, but he sees Penny with no gun bullet in her head. It didn't make sense, but then he saw in his hand that he was holding the gun now. He throws overboard and then Penny wakes up and gets up. "Penny?" Said Gumball, seeing if she was okay, but then she pushes him overboard the building and as he falling he can't use his suit to fly. Then he falls, but sees himself not falling anymore but notices over 10 people fighting with suits and with him there as well. He doesn't understand what's happening, but then falls and wakes up.

-End of dream, back to reality-

**Sorry for the short chapter but this is part 1 of the chapter since it's going to be a 3-part 2****nd**** chapter explaining why he left and then back to the original plot. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off and I'M BACK!**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
